vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Drive Knight
Summary Drive Knight is an S-Class Rank 9 superhero of the Hero Association. He is a black-haired man wearing a white mask with a single red shining eye and three small vertical holes where his mouth should be. His armor is rather simplistic, being similar to black knights armor. He has a strong suspicion towards Metal Knight and a generally calm demeanor. Drive Knight appears to be an incredibly tactical and calculating fighter. He was intensely focused on gathering information and not willing to allow an enemy who has seen his abilities to live, possibly to avoid exploitation and opportunities for his opponents to learn his weaknesses. He is quite ruthless, willing to use torture to get the information he wants. Powers and Stats Tier: At least ' 7-B' Name: Drive Knight Origin: One-Punch Man Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Unknown, Superhero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Information Analysis, Preparation, Weapon Mastery, Cyborgization, Mechanical Shapeshifting (with box), Heat Manipulation (Can increase heat and induce explosions with "Gold" transformation), Sleep Manipulation ("Chariot" transformation releases an anesthetic gas), Poison Manipulation ("Chariot" can release a deadly poisoned gas), Acid Manipulation (Releases a dissolving liquid from his "Chariot" transformation), Large Size (Type 0, with "Bishop" transformation), Limited Flight (with "Flying Chariot"), Vehicular Mastery, Statistics Amplification ("Gold" transformation can amplify his attributes temporarily), Resistance to Heat Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least City level '(Dispatched Nyan, a Dragon-level threat) 'Speed: ' At least '''Massively Hypersonic '(Kept pace with Nyan) '''Lifting Strength: At least ' Class 25 '(Should not be weaker than the tiger class seafolk who can casually lift a trailer truck) Striking Strength: At least City Class Durability: At least City level '(Took several attacks from Nyan almost unscathed) 'Stamina: At least High (Could engage in an active fight with Nyan) Range: Extended melee range with Shape-Changing Box Standard Equipment: Shape-Changing Box (Note: Not official name) Intelligence: Unknown. Capable of immediately identifying the threat level of his opponents when in combat Weaknesses: Dozens of hours of continuous operation and problematic battles will consume his stamina, making him unable to fight for a while. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shape-Changing Box: Drive Knight possesses a box-like object with the ability to swiftly change shape and to fuse with his own body to form various weapons to use against Mysterious Beings or even as means of transportation. Drive Knight is also able to use it to torture his enemies. It appears to contain various cybernetic parts. Tactical Transformation (戦術変形, Senjutsu Henkei): Drive Knight effectively uses his shape-changing box during combat by swiftly transforming it into various weapons or tools to defeat his opponents. This way of fighting seems to be highly versatile, as he can change its shape according to the situation. *'Knight' (桂馬, Keima) Drive Knight fuses with his box-like object and transforms his lower body into that of a mechanical horse, giving him increased speed and leg strength. *'Silver' (銀, Gin): Drive Knight fuses with his box-like object and transforms his right arm into an electricity-imbued sword. His right shoulder has two spiky protrusions, and a cable is connected from it to the sword. The sword is powerful enough to slice through multiple monsters easily. *'Chariot' (香車, Kyōsha): Drive Knight fuses with his box-like object to turn into a motorbike that can launch missiles and releases an anesthetic gas through its exhaust ports. *'Flying Chariot' (飛車, Hisha): Drive Knight fuses with his box-like object to turn into a projectile with rocket engines to propel himself forward. *'Bishop' (角, Kaku): Drive Knight fuses with his box-like object to transform into a large humanoid robot with a crested helmet. *'Gold' (金, Kin): Drive Knight uses his box-like object to add a layer of armor to his body. His hair turns white, and his armor flares between its plates. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:One-Punch Man Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Knights Category:Cyborgs Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Heat Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Poison Users Category:Acid Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Large Sized Characters